Stolen
by ArtsAndAnime888
Summary: [AU] Wendy Marvell's the new girl in town and one special day she meets a nice boy who goes by the name of Romeo Conbolt. The next day they're going on a date in the same park! As each second flies by they begin to like each other more and more. Lots of fluff! Tiny bit of Nalu! R&R!


**Hey :D! Its finally here. My next fic! This is a... RoWen one shot :)! I had so much fun writing this. I am kind of a bad writer, but I'm working on that. I love RoWen, they're like a mini NaLu! **

**I mean, Wendy looks up to Lucy, and Romeo looks up to Natsu. Plus they are so cute together and just... yea. I hope you guys enjoy and please do review. I don't own Fairy Tail in any way... all rights go to the amazing Hiro Mashima... who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN!**

**_-ArtsAndAnime888_**

**_Stolen_**

**(Romeo's P.O.V.)**

"Okay. I can do this, all I have to do is ring the stupid doorbell" I whispered to my self quietly. My hand reached out as my finger press down on the small white circle shaped doorbell. There was some shuffling inside of the baby blue house. I clutched the white rose tighter in my hands. 'This was my first date. I could do this. I just hope her father doesn't open the door!' I waited quietly as I heard footsteps come closer. Soon enough a man with pink hair opened the door.

"The hell?" The pink haired pyro questioned as I saw a hint of yellow come up behind him.

"Natsu, who is it?" a female voice asked as she came into view from behind the tall man. She took one glance at me and squealed.

Natsu, apparently that was his name, looked at her in confusion

"Oh My Gosh! You must be Wendy's date!" she exclaimed as she walked to the edge of a stairway

" Wend~y Romeos here!" the blond gushed

"Ill be there in a sec." came a small voice

"How come Wens didn't tell me about this Luce!" The pink-ett whined

"She did you just never listen" The Blond replied exasperated.

Natsu was wearing an orange t-shirt and some cargo shorts with a white scale scarf to top it off. On the other hand Luce, I think that's her name, was wearing a tank top and jeans with her hair tied back in a ponytail. I didn't look formal or anything, I was casual like them. I wore my usual purple t-shirt, some cargo shorts, and tennis shoes.

The pink haired pyro stepped forward and said

"Hi I'm Natsu, Wendy's older brother! I hope we can get along. But just so you know if you hurt my little sister I'll-" But before he could finish Luce cut in

"Natsu don't go scaring Wendy's first date!" she lectured

"Yes Lushi" he answered. 'wait I thought her name was Luce'

Luce, or Lushi, stepped forward and introduced herself as well.

"Hello I'm Lucy, I'm one of Wendy's friends and this idiots girlfriend" she said pointing at Natsu

"Yea...HEY!" The pink-ett complained as Lucy rolled her eyes

"well I'm Romeo and its was nice meeting you guys." I held my hand out and Lucy shook it and Natsu just stared at me. 'I have to act strong but if I do something wrong I'm pretty sure this guy will tear me from limb to limb' I thought gulping.

"Natsu stop scaring him!" The blond scolded again

"aye-sir!" he said as he ran off and she chased after him.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Wendy chose that exact moment to step out into the main room and into Romeo's view, he stared wide eyed at her. She was wearing a white sundress that was tight and sleeveless at the top the becoming more open at the bottom as it reached her knee, and ruffles were spread out all around the edge. Her hair was tied back into two pig-tails with white bows to mach her dress. She also wore white flats to top off her look.

"You look...beautiful!" he exclaimed still in awe. Romeo then walked up to her as she blushed madly and handed he the rose. Now it was Wendy's turn to stare at the rose in awe as he blushed.

"Yea.. its for you." he said scratching the back of his head as she took her rose and smiled.

"Thank You Romeo-kun." she whispered, as they made their way to the door.

"Bye Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee!" she shouted looking over her shoulder, as they closed the door and left the house.

"Bye Wendy! Have fun!" Lucy replied loudly from the living room,

"So were should we go?" She asked giving Romeo that sweet smile that made his stomach do a cartwheel,

"I was thinking the park." He responded happily, snapping out of his trance.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Wendy exclaimed skipping off as the purple haired boy ran to catch up.

They began by walking in silence until he just couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask her something and begin a conversation.

"So.. um tell me about your family!" he began as she looked over at him.

"Well there's Natsu-nii, hes my big brother! My big step brother to be exact, but we don't like to see it that way. I have my mom, Grandine, and my step dad, Igneel. I consider Lucy-nee part of our family too because I think she and Nii-chan like each other." she said giggling

"And there's also our two cats Happy and Charla..." she continued rambling as the purple-ett watched her closely. The way she talked, the way she walked and the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about the people she cared about. Wendy was too distracted talking and didn't notice as Romeo began to slowly slipping his hand onto hers and lace his fingers around hers. She paused at the sudden movement and for a second Romeo feared she would pull her hand away, but she didn't, she just laced her fingers around his and gave his hand a big squeeze before she continued to walk happily and ramble on about her life.

Soon enough the two reached the "Magnolia Park". They began strolling around, following a stone pathway that went in loops around the whole place.

"So tell me about yourself." Wendy said turning to her date.

"Well... I live with my dad, Maco. My mom passed away when I was younger. And I like to skate bored and roller skate. I have an interest in this girl at the moment, shes really nice, sweet, and beautiful. And yea that's all there is to it," He sighed. When he looked back at Wendy her cheeks were a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. She was smiling out of control. Romeo felt the same color creeping up on his own cheeks.

"Well um..." the purple-ett paused looking around. There, to the left of them, was an ice cream truck! 'Girls love ice cream! Right?'

"Want some ice cream?" Romeo asked

Wendy squealed "Sure! I love ice cream!". Grabbing Romeo's hand she began tugging him to the color full truck. When they were at the small window on the side of the big vehicle a tall man with blue hair and a red tattoo came to greet them. He wore a simple brown t-shirt with a white apron over it.

"Hello, I'm Jellal, and welcome to Jelly's ice cream truck. What can I get you two?" he asked politely

"Um.. Ill have a chocolate, small please." Romeo began and paused looking over at Wendy.

**(Wendy's P.O.V.)**

I could feel Romeo's eyes on me and began to heat up as I looked through the menu and made my decision. "Could I have a vanilla, small please?" I replied as Jellal walked to the back of the truck to prepare our ice cream. Minutes later he came back and handed us our ice creams. That will be three dollars sir." he said as Romeo took out his wallet and paid the man. He handed us our ice cream and we walked of continuing our talk until we reached the swing set. We both sat and kept talking as we ate our ice cream.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The two sat and talked until the sun set. They laughed they talked and every minute spent they began to like each other more and more. And as the night fell they began walking back to Wendy's house. When they arrived the couple stood in front of the house

"I had a lot of fun! Thanks for that Romeo-kun." she said blushing. From the window of the baby blue house, the eyes of two teens were glued on the young couple.

"Why is Wens blushing?!" The pink-ett growled

"Shut up Natsu! He probably said something cute." She whispered harshly.

Back out side, Romeo had got a hold of Wendy's hand. And was responding.

"Me too, thank you. I had a fun time." he replied leaning in. His lips were only inches away.

Wendy couldn't move, she was frozen in shock. But of course Romeo kept moving closer. As Romeo's lips reached hers they brushed gently against Wendy's as he embraced her in a kiss. Wendy regained her senses and began kissing him back as they both closed their eyes

From the window they could hear Lucy squealing happily and Natsu growling. But soon enough the kiss was over and Romeo gave a last "Good Bye" before making his way back to his own home. The blue-nett clutched her chest and began smiling as she blushed again. She didn't win the lottery that day. She didn't win a life time supply of candy, she didn't win anything, matter of factly she stole something. That day Wendy Marvell stole his heart, Romeo Conbolt's heart to be exact.

**_The End_**

**Hey guys. Did you like it? Did you not? Please let me know what I can fix and your thoughts in the reviews. If you liked it you can also leave a review. And feel free to PM me. **

_**-ArtsAndAnime888**_


End file.
